


Bigger Than Us

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: #MakeTychoCanonAgain, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Conversations, Dom/sub, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge still isn't dealing well with Tycho nearly sacrificing himself to complete a mission. Trying to put him in his place in the bedroom only brings out his emotions even more.





	Bigger Than Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day twenty-three prompt "against a wall." Also a follow-up to [What Were You Thinking?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12267723), though it should read easily enough on its own, if you prefer.

Wedge spends the entirety of the debriefing walking the razor's edge between congratulating the squadron on completing their mission and reprimanding Tycho for disobeying orders. Tycho knows he would be harsher, but he can't thoroughly condemn his XO in front of the rest of the squadron; he supposes he's grateful or that.

The moment the meeting is over, Wedge drags him off, and as soon as they reach the room he practically throws Tycho face first against the wall, growling, “Undress. Now you're going to listen to me.”

Tycho obeys, heart speeding as he realizes he's about to experience round two of what happened in the hanger such a short time ago. He sheds the slacks and jacket he'd changed into from his soiled flight suit and listens as Wedge shucks off his own clothing behind him.

“Hands on the wall,” Wedge instructs when they're finished. “Don't say anything, and don't move.”

Tycho steps forward, braces his palms to the sides of his head, and waits. His ears strain to hear as Wedge crosses the room and opens the bedside drawer. Lube. Tycho closes his eyes, shifts in anticipation.

“I said don't move,” Wedge growls, close behind him again. Tycho hears the cap of the lube snap open, no pause to warm the substance before he's pressing one finger unhesitating into the other man.

Tycho's breath is punched out of him at the lack of finesse, but a moment later, he's pressing back on the intrusion anyway. Wedge may not be feeling especially patient right now, but he knows what Tycho can take; he would never hurt him.

Another finger soon joins the first, a cursory stretch before they're being pulled out, Tycho so empty for a long moment before he feels Wedge lining up and thrusting in, the burn of it stealing his breath. There's nothing merciful about the way Wedge fucks him then, all short, hard strokes. His hands come up and close around Tycho's wrists like manacles, slide them further up the wall. Tycho stretches for him, arches backwards as he gasps out his pleasure.

“Do it,” Wedge grunts as he continues to pound into him. “I know you can.”

Tycho whines, his hands twitching under Wedge's. He expects him to come just from this, without touching him? It seems a tall order, but Tycho refuses to disappoint. He closes his eyes, concentrates on the feel of Wedge inside him, the occasional brush of his own cock against the wall, not nearly enough to send him over.

But then Wedge shifts just slightly, driving suddenly into his prostate, and Tycho jerks beneath him, Wedge's only response to grip him tighter and continue his unrelenting attack on that spot. Tycho fights for breath, feels pleasure rising inexorably, heat scalding his entire body, and then – maybe – _yes –_ he sobs as the wave of pleasure crashes across him, overwhelming.

Wedge follows two or three thrusts later, his gasp loud in Tycho's ear. They stand for a long moment, catch their breath. Wedge lets his his hands fall, and his arms go around Tycho's middle, a more tender embrace. Tycho shakes feeling back into his wrists as Wedge presses his face to his neck, hears his lover's breathing go shaky in a completely different way.

“Wedge-” He tries to turn, but Wedge's arms tighten.

“Not yet,” he manages, and his voice is trembling as well.

Tycho folds his own hands over Wedge's, as much of him as he can hold in this position. He knows exactly what's going on.

Long, long moments drag by before Wedge withdraws slightly and allows Tycho to turn in his embrace. The look on Wedge's face, worry and fear, cuts deep. Tycho's hands frame his face. “I'm here, Wedge. I'm fine.”

Wedge shakes his head, seeming to search for words. “I can't lose you like that, Tycho. I _can't_.”

Tycho strokes his cheek. “We both knew what we were signing up for when joined the Rebellion all those years ago. We knew we might give our lives for the cause, and we came anyway, because we believed in it.”

“And we still do,” Wedge agrees heavily.

“That's right.” Tycho leans in, rests their foreheads together. “Hurting you is the last thing I want to do, Wedge. I love you. I love you so much, but I love the cause as well. I know you know that about me, and I know you feel the same.”

“I do.”

Tycho smiles sadly, shifts just so to allow their lips to brush together. “Someday one of us might die so the Rebellion can live. It would hurt, I know, but it's reality. We both knew that before we started this, too.”

Wedge's eyes close. “I can't have you die under my command. It would ruin me.”

Tycho strokes his cheek, so, so gently. “If I die disobeying your commands, you can't blame yourself for that.” Even as he says it, he knows it's a lie. Wedge could blame himself for anything.

“Please don't do that to me,” Wedge begs, though Tycho knows he knows the reality of it.

“Not if I can help it,” he promises. “Wedge, look at me.” Beautiful brown eyes, wet with tears, blink up at him. “I'll always do everything I can to come back to you. You know that. Trust that if I ever find myself in a situation where I can't...how much it's going to hurt me knowing I'm leaving you alone. But I have to understand that there are things bigger than us.”

Wedge nods, clearly overwhelmed. “I really hate this war, you know that?” he says wetly.

“I'm right there with you.” Tycho smiles for him. “But, who knows, there's always a chance we'll be all right and get our happily ever after when it's all over.”

Wedge snorts; they both know the odds of that, what with where they've been and where they are now. “That's really all we can ask for.”

Tycho pulls him close, and they stand there for a long time, relishing this gift of being safe and together in this moment, regardless of how long it lasts.


End file.
